


Kira's Choice

by BTSBlossom



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira meets a surprising guest when cleaning the captains quarters and then gets a surprising offer. What will Kira choose? To betray his home or stay with his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I wrote and completed, it's unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

Kira couldn’t breathe; it felt like time had stopped. He blinked several times to make sure the image in front of him wouldn’t disappear. He had come to the squad three captain’s quarters, because as fuku-taichou it was his duty to take care of it while the captain was away. Although for the past couple months he had been keeping it clean for when either he was promoted or a new captain was chosen. Kira blinked again still expecting the sight before him to vanish. It had been twelve months since the reveal of Aizen’s betrayal. Exactly one year from today Kira had lost the love of his life. Kira was brought out of his thoughts when the figure standing in front of the window moved. Kira dropped the cleaning supplies he had brought with him and grabbed at his zanpakto (even if he was wearing his cleaning yukata he always wore his zanpakto). The name that had been on his mind for every second of every day for the past year finally made it around the lump in his throat and out of his mouth; even if it was only a whisper it filled the entire room with its presence.

“Gin.”

There he was.

An entire year since he had, along with Tousen, left with Aizen. An entire year since he had abandoned Kira and betrayed the Soul Society. An _entire_ year and there he was standing in front of the large window just like he used to, as if he had never left. Gin turned his head to see Kira, the same fox smile as always in place on his face.

“Why hello Izuru-kun!” He said happily, acting as if this was any other day before he left.

“Gin.” Kira spoke again finally snapping out of his trance like state. He gripped the handle of Wabisuke tighter, quickly unsheathing it, and holding it in front of him in a defensive stance. Kira hardened his eyes like he had been thought in the Academy so Gin wouldn’t see the pain and sadness he was feeling. “Gin Ichimaru, former taichou of squad three, you are hereby under arrest for the abandonment and planned takeover of Soul Society. I command you as Squad Three’s fuku-taichou, Kira Izuru, to surrender now and come quietly.” 

Gin’s smile faltered just the slightest bit before returning full force as he turned fully to face Kira. He made a clucking noise with his tongue “Now, now Izuru-kun ‘sthat anyway to talk to ya taichou?”

“Quiet! You are no longer my captain. The day you abandoned Soul Society is the day you abandoned your title and superiority.” Kira glared at his former captain. ‘Why is he here?’ Kira thought as Gin stayed exactly where he was, same fox smile Kira remembered still on his face as if glued there. “I again request you to surrender. Put any weapons on your person on the ground. Do it now before I am forced to do it myself.” Kira mindlessly spoke the traditional speech shinigami gave when arresting a felon.

 If you had told the Kira of years ago – the one who had just been saved from being eaten by a hollow on an Academy field trip by a lieutenant with white hair and a smile that resembled a fox’s – if you had told that Kira that one day he would be that man’s own lieutenant he would have very uncharacteristically laughed in your face. Once he had become lieutenant to said man and you told him that one day he would arrest his beloved captain for treason he would have killed you within seconds, no questions asked. But now as he stood in front of his old captain he wished someone had told him, he wished he had refused when asked to be Ichimaru’s fuku-taichou, but most of all he wished that he hadn’t fallen in love with him.

While Kira had been distracted by his thoughts Ichimaru had moved closer, now standing only inches away from the tip of Kira’s zanpakto. Kira gasped taking a step back, then cursing himself for the obvious sign of weakness.

“Come now Izuru-kun put that away.” Ichimaru pressed the tip of Wabisuke down. “We both know that in a fight I’ll win in seconds.” Kira grit his teeth knowing that it was the complete truth. Ichimaru had more power in his right hand than in half of Kira’s body. “I rather not hurt that pretty face of yours Izuru-kun.” Gin patted Kira’s face. Kira stared at him with wide eyes, not moving. Ichimaru frowned slightly “Izuru-kun you might want to breathe unless you gonna pass out.” Kira released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “That’s a good Izuru-kun. Now come over here and sit.” Ichimaru started to turn away but stopped when Kira mumbled something.

“Why?”

“Huh?” Gin asked, turning back to look at Kira. He noticed then that Kira had tilted his head down so he was staring at his feet, his long blond fringe hiding his face.

“Why?” Kira said louder his voice strained.

Gin frowned again “Why what Izuru-kun?” Kira’s head snapped up and Gin noticed that he was crying.

“Why are you here!? Why did you come back!?” Kira practically yelled around his sobs. Ichimaru seemed taken aback by Kira’s small outburst. This was understandable since in his entire time of knowing Kira the only time he had raised his voice was when Ichimaru had been an entire month behind on his paperwork.  Even then though it had only been slightly, nothing like just now. Ichimaru watched as Kira put his head back down trying to stop his sobbing. “Please,” he whispered so quietly Gin had to strain to hear it “please just tell me why.” Ichimaru stepped closer; pulled Wabisuke from Kira’s frozen hands and gently placed it against the wall. Gin gently grabbed Kira’s face and moved it so they were looking each other in the eye.  Kira gasped at seeing Gin’s real eyes for the first time. They were such a strange red color, and they added to his appearance of a fox.

“Because Izuru-kun, I missed you.” Kira barley had enough time to register Gin’s words before he felt Gin’s soft lips on his own. Kira’s eyes widened, gasping again. Gin used this opportunity to sneak his tongue into Kira’s mouth.

‘This can’t be happening! This must be a dream . . . if it is please don’t let it end.’ Kira felt his eyes close and let himself enjoy the feel of his ex-captain’s lips and tongue, kissing him back. Gin pulled back when the call for air was too much. Kira gasped once again only this time to fill his lungs with as much air as he could.

“Taichou?” Kira asked quietly.

“I thought I wasn’t your taichou anymore.” Gin teased.

“Uh-mmph!” Before Kira could respond Gin kissed him again, he pushed Kira against the wall deepening the kiss. Kira moaned feeling Gin’s tongue slip past his lips to play with his own. They soon started a war for dominance which Gin easily won. Kira wrapped his arms around Gin’s neck pulling him closer, while Gin’s hands left Kira’s face to rest possessively on the blonde's hips. Kira let out a louder moan as Gin moved from his lips to his neck. Kira gasped as Gin found one of his sweet spots on his neck and started sucking. Gin pulled away once he was sure he left a mark that would last a couple days. Ichimaru was distracted from surveying his work by Kira’s moaning again.

“Taichou?”

“Mmm.” Gin leaned in close so he could whisper into Kira’s ear. “You make the prettiest sounds Izuru-kun.”

Kira blushed “T-taichou! Please don’t say such embarrassing things.”

“Aww . . . but you look so cute when you blush.” Gin chuckled when Kira’s blush deepened. To distract him Gin went back to attacking his neck with kisses and small nips. When his lips were met with cloth he glanced up at Kira’s face. His head was tilted to the side to give Ichimaru more skin to work with, eyes closed, mouth open to let out moans, and the cutest flush dusting his cheeks. Gin made another mark on Kira’s skin before pushing the cloth of Kira’s cleaning yukata.

“W-wait taichou!” Kira suddenly gasped, grabbing Gin’s head to make sure he wouldn’t continue. Gin looked up at Kira’s face whose eyes were now open and looking at him.

“Ne~? What is it Izuru-kun?” Gin whined. ‘Please don’t tell me you changed your mind!’ Gin thought worriedly on the inside.

“N-not here.” Kira mumbled, his blush deepening again. He kept glancing over Gin’s shoulder. Gin looked over behind himself to see his old giant king sized bed. He smirked quickly picking up Kira, who yelped surprised, and threw him on the bed. Gin quickly removed his outer robes and Shinsô before crawling on top of Kira. Kira grabbed Gin and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Kira moaned as Gin ran his hand up and down his sides, lightly massaging them. Gin laid butterfly kisses across Kira’s face and neck till he reached the cloth of the yukata again. This time he didn’t wait and immediately started to remove it, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the newly revealed skin.

“*gasp* Giiin~” Kira moaned out as Gin started sucking on one of his nipples. Kira placed his hands on the back of Gin’s head threading his fingers into the short white hair, and arched his back. Gin pulled his head away.

“Does that feel good Izuru-kun?” Kira whimpered and nodded his head, too embarrassed by the question to actually answer. Gin smiled and went back to teasing Kira’s nipple. He switched to his other one after a moment, making sure to tease the wet one with his fingers. When he felt like he had teased the small nubs enough he blew some cold air on them getting another deliciously loud moan from Kira. Gin kissed and nipped his way down Kira’s chest, twirling his tongue in his navel as he passed it before continuing to his waist. Gin looked back up at Kira waiting for his permission. As soon as he saw Kira’s head nod he completely removed Kira’s yukata, revealing Kira’s fully aroused member. Gin blinked in surprise, Kira was bigger than he expected.

“T-taichou?” Kira whimpered.

“Ah it’s nothing Izuru-kun. Now spread your legs a little for me.” Gin said with his trade mark smirk. Kira’s blush reappeared quickly looking away, but he did as his ex-captain told him anyways. Gin moved slightly so he was between Kira’s legs and grasped Kira’s cock, who gasped at the sudden warmth.

Gin blew some cold air on the head before leaning in and taking it in his mouth, causing Kira to moan loudly. Gin’s mouth was so warm, wet, and his tongue was deliciously swirling around the head. Gin slowly lowered his head taking more of Kira in his sinful mouth. Kira covered his own mouth with his hands trying to stifle his moans. Gin moved his hand, which had been massaging Kira’s thigh, to hold down Kira’s hips before moving back up pulling his mouth away. Kira whined at the loss of heat.

“Don’t worry my lil Izuru-kun, I’ll start again but I need you to move your hands.” Kira seemed reluctant but he really wanted Gin to continue. So he removed his hands only for them to be replaced by one of Gin’s hands. He looked at it quizzically, not knowing what it meant. “Suck.” Was all Gin said before lowering his head to take Kira’s cock in his mouth again, this time bobbing up and down. Kira finally got what to do and pulled three of Gin’s fingers into his innocent mouth, sucking.

Gin couldn’t hold in his own moan when he realized Kira was copying him; whatever Gin did to Kira’s member, Kira did to his fingers. Gin removed his fingers when he deemed them wet enough. He started to hum around Kira’s length to distract him as he pushed the first finger in. Kira moaned the vibrations from Gin’s humming sent electrical shocks up and down his spine. Gin started to move his finger prepping for the second one. Kira groaned in slight discomfort as the second finger was added. Gin continued to hum around Kira’s member as he scissored his fingers, stretching Kira’s opening. Gin held back another moan of his own when he noticed that Kira had started to ride his two fingers.

“T-taichou~ . . . d-deeper . . .” Kira groaned between quiet moans. Kira covered his mouth to muffle his scream as Gin deep throated him. Gin pushed in the final third finger while his Izuru-kun was distracted. Gin slowly released Kira’s member, but continued preparing him. Kira whined at the loss of heat.

“My Izuru-kun you’re so tight I’d think you were a virgin.” Kira turned his head so it’d be easier to look at Gin.

“I *huff* I . . . mmn . . . oooh . . . virgin.” Kira said between moans. Gin raised an eyebrow at that. With Kira’s beauty and amusing personality he guessed that Kira would have long ago lost it. Maybe he _was_ oblivious to his own little fan club. Then again Gin was completely ecstatic that he would be the first to claim Kira’s body. Just the thought made Gin’s own length twitch with excitement. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kira suddenly bucked his hips and screamed into his hands. “T-taichou . . . please d-do that a-again!” Kira begged from behind his hands. Gin curled his fingers like he had before, and got the same reaction. Gin realized he had found Kira’s special spot. Gin leaned down and kissed Kira deeply. Kira let out a whimper when Gin removed his fingers.

“You ready Izuru-kun?” Gin asked, removing his clothing. Kira nodded his head. Gin lined up his member with Kira’s stretched entrance.

“Wait!” Kira suddenly yelled. Gin looked at Kira with a questioning look.

“What’s wrong Izuru-kun?” Kira blushed deeply. He hadn’t meant to yell out. Gin started to get worried when Kira stayed silent. He couldn’t change his mind now, they were so close. “Izuru?”

“Taichou-”

“Call me Gin.” Ichimaru couldn’t help it. He had always wanted Kira to call him by his first name.

“G-gin . . .”

“Yes?” Kira looked into Gin’s eyes. His breath was again taken away by the sight of his red eyes. He knew why he had stopped Gin, but he was embarrassed. He was also slightly scared of what Gin would say. “What is it Izuru-kun?” Kira stayed silent. “If ya aint’ ready, we don’t have to.” Gin may have betrayed Soul Society, but he would never even think of forcing Kira.

“No!” Kira yelled, Gin raised an eyebrow, Kira’s blush deepened. “Tai-Gin . . . um . . . c-can I ask you something?”

“Anything Izuru-kun.” Kira looked away strengthening his resolve. He looked back into Gin’s eyes meeting his questioning stare. This time Gin’s breath was the one that caught. Kira’s beautiful blue eyes were filled with fear. ‘Why is he afraid?’ Gin asked himself.

“Doyouloveme?” Kira asked in a rush.

“What?” Kira took a deep breath.

“Do you love me, Gin?”

“Yes.” Gin said without hesitation. “Yes I do. I love you more than anything Izuru-kun. I would betray Aizen himself if it meant I could be with you Izuru.” Gin said keeping eye contact the entire time. The fear in Kira’s eyes vanished and was replaced by pure happiness. He wrapped his arms around Gin’s neck and pulled himself up.

“I love you too.” Kira said before kissing him. They both groaned when Kira rubbed against Gin’s member. Kira pulled away from the kiss. “Please Gin~ n-now!” Kira begged.

“Please what?” Gin reverted back into his teasing self. “What do you want Izuru-kun?”Kira was getting tired of being teased. ‘Well two can play this game. Time to take a page out of Renji’s hand book.’ Kira looked up at Gin with a seductive smirk. He leaned up so he could whisper into Gin’s ear.

“Please Gin-taichou. I want~ you. I want you to _fuck_ me.” Gin let out what sounded like a mix between a moan and a gasp. He never knew Kira could be this sexy. Gin attacked Kira’s mouth as he started to push in. Kira let out a whimper of pain. Gin was a lot larger than his fingers. Gin pulled away from the kiss to let out a deep moan.

“Nng . . . your too tight Izuru-kun, you need to relax.”

“S-sorry.” Kira said between clenched teeth. Gin leaned down to kiss Kira deeply. He reached between them and grabbed Kira’s member. He started to stroke it to help Kira relax. When he felt Kira relax he started to push in again, until he was fully sheathed. Gin kissed away the tears that had escaped Kira’s closed eyes. He stayed still so Kira could get used to being filled.

“I’m sorry Izuru-kun. I should’ve warned ya ‘bout the pain. Don’t worry it’ll feel good soon. I promise.”

“I know.” Kira pulled Gin down again for a kiss, tongues dancing. When the pain began to disappear Kira started to buck his hips. Gin took his cue and started to thrust at a slow pace.

“Nng . . . ah . . . f-faster!” Gin didn’t need to be told twice. He sped up his thrust and continued to stroke Kira’s member. “Ah! G-gin d-deeper . . . ooh . . . p-please!” Kira moaned out. Gin complied changing the angle of his thrusts. Kira let out a loud moan as he arched his back. Gin had hit his prostate sending a huge shock of pleasure straight to his head. “Ooooh! R-right there!” Kira wrapped his legs around Gin’s waist to pull him in deeper.

“Nng so good Izuru-kun.” Gin groaned.

“I . . . love . . . you . . . Gin!” Kira said between moans.

“I love you Izuru!” Gin groaned into Kira’s ear. He latched onto Kira’s neck leaving another mark. Kira didn’t know but Gin had another reason for coming here and just in case he never saw Kira again he wanted people to know Kira had been claimed.

“Ah! Gin! I-I’m c-cumming!”

“Me-me to Izuru-kun!”

“Aaahh!” Kira’s back arched as he came with a loud moan. His seed covered Gin’s hand, some landing on his own chest. Gin felt Kira’s walls squeezing him as Kira rode out his orgasm. Gin continued to thrust a few more times before he came too moaning Kira’s name.

Gin’s arms holding him above Kira gave out and he collapsed on top of Kira. Kira caught his breath first and started to stroke Gin’s back. Once Gin caught his own breath he quickly rolled off of Kira to lie next to him. Kira let out a quiet moan as Gin’s cock slipped out of him. Kira rolled over and cuddled into Gin’s side. This was better than any dream Kira ever had. After a couple minutes of silence Gin moved. He got out of the bed and started to redress. Kira watched him confused.

“G-gin?” Kira asked, unsuccessful in keeping the quiver out of his voice. Gin looked back at him adjusting Shinsô on his waist. He walked back to the bed and cupped Kira’s cheek in his hand.

“I’m sorry Izuru-kun, but I can’t stay.” Kira leaned into Gin’s hand but didn’t meet his eyes.

“I should have known.” He mumbled. Gin was silent for a few moments before sitting down next to Kira.

“Come with me.” Gin spoke suddenly.

“Wh-wha?” Kira’s eyes snapped up to stare at Gin, face still cradled in Gin’s hand.

“Come with me to Hueco Mundo.”

“G-gin I-I. . .”

“Shh . . . don’t answer now. I want you to be totally sure, Izuru-kun. If you do wish to come with me meet me at the Spot at midnight. If you don’t come I’ll know it’s over.” Then he was gone. The only sign he’d ever been there was the feeling of his hand on Kira’s cheek, and his seed still inside of him. Kira quietly rose from the bed, dressed, and left the quarters as if nothing had happened. He returned to his own home in the vice-captain barracks. He showered first before leaving his home. It was three in the afternoon and he was supposed to meet Momo (who had finally gotten over Aizen’s betrayal) and Renji for a late lunch. He went through the rest of the day on autopilot. It was dark now; a glance at his alarm clock told him that is was ten. Two hours. Two hours till the man he loved left, with or without him. Kira sat on his bed in the dark. The only light came from the moon shining in through the open window.

The Spot. That’s where Kira was supposed to meet Gin. 'The Spot Gin' spoke of was where Gin usually went when he was avoiding paper work or a meeting. It was a small clearing in the forest on the out skirts of the Seireitei. It was beautiful in the summer and Gin would usually convince Kira to lie with him until Kira remembered why they were there.

Kira looked at his bed side table. There sat two pictures. One of Gin and himself while the other was of him, Renji, and Momo. Kira remembered when both pictures had been taken.

The one with Gin had been taken the day Renji had brought Kira a camera from the other side as a souvenir. Gin found it on his desk and had run around all day taking pictures. Gin had ran up to Kira, threw his arm around Kira’s neck, and snapped the picture before he could say anything. Kira had given his taichou a long lecture about taking things that weren’t his and avoiding his paper work. But he had kept the picture anyways.

The other picture was taken at a party that was thrown for him and his friends. It had been in celebration of them making lieutenant. They had all been so proud of each other. If you looked close you could see all of their faces were flushed from the alcohol they had consumed. All three of them had the same photo by their beds.

Kira looked at his alarm clock again. Ten thirty. He knew what it would mean if he met Gin tonight. It would mean betraying his oath to protect, his title. He would be betraying all of Soul Society. Only the worst thing to Kira was he would be betraying his friends. It was eleven now. Kira looked back to the pictures and sighed. He reached over and turned one of the pictures down.

“I’m sorry.”

 


End file.
